Dragons in America 4: Grevon's 1st Christmas
by Drago2009
Summary: Part 4 of the 10-part series


**Dragons in America 4: Grevon's 1st Christmas**

_Drago2009_

_

* * *

_

**Table of Contents**

**1: Prologue**

**2: Is it cold?**

**3: Best day ever**

**4: List of Characters**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

In the last story, Grevon had just mastered the shape-shifting ability so he could have Thanksgiving dinner with Dale and Dale's family. When Grevon and Dale are waiting for Thanksgiving dinner, a new friend came to Earth from his homeland in the form of a ball. Grevon started to notice an unusual feeling when their new friend climbed Grevon's back. If you're wondering about the name for this new character, I decided to name this character Larus because I play the Bakugan video game and got the inspiration from the character named Leonidas. You're probably wondering what Bakugan is. If so, I can send you an e-mail explaining everything you need to know. Just send me an e-mail and I will send you a reply going over everything. Larus has the shape-shifting ability, but his shape-shifting ability is different from Grevon's shape-shifting ability. Larus can shape-shift from ball form into his actual form and then back to his ball form.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Is it cold?**

It was only a few weeks since Grevon and Larus had their first Thanksgiving with Dale and his family. It was mid-afternoon around five o'clock on Christmas Eve when Grevon was inside Dale's house watching the sun set through a window in human form. A few seconds went by when Grevon had a cold feeling running through his scales. Grevon was use to the cold feeling when he was sleeping in his cave on Dragons Mountain in Tokyo, Japan, but it was a lot colder than expected. He raised his long neck and looked inside the house to find Dale.

"Is it always this cold in America Dale?" Grevon asked while rubbing his human hands to make sure he kept himself warm.

"We've had cold weather, but this is the coldest one we've seen in a long time" Dale replied while trying to keep himself warm by rubbing his hands together.

"Then why are you moving your hands that fast Dale?" Grevon asked in a curious tone after he stopped rubbing his human hands. Before Dale could answer, a big gust of cold wind started to hit Grevon's human body so hard a small piece appeared on top of Grevon's human fingers.

"I think that's one of the humans' way to keep themselves warm during this cold weather" Larus replied when he jumped out of Dale's pocket and landed on the window still closed as a small ball. Dale was looking at the small piece of ice that was on Grevon's human fingers when Larus was answering Grevon's question.

"You're exactly right Larus. Even though we, humans, rub our hands together to keep ourselves warm, there are other ways to keep ourselves warm during this cold weather" Dale said to Larus in a polite tone.

Dale went to the hallway closet and found a small piece of a sock lying on the floor and thought, _this would be good for Larus to keep himself warm. I don't know if it'll be alright with him, so I'll just ask him_. After Dale put the small sock piece in his pocket, he found scores of folded blankets sitting at the top of the closet. Dale wasn't able to reach the blankets, so he went to his mother and asked her to get a blanket down for him. His mother got the blanket down and handed them to Dale.

"What do you need the blanket for Dale?" she asked in a curious tone.

"I want to make sure Grevon was warm for the holidays. If you were a dragon inside a human body, you would want to be warm when the cold weather comes" Dale replied while jumping up and down in front of his mother.

"I'll make sure Grevon gets this blanket and you just go to the bathroom" Dale's mother said just to make sure Dale didn't have an accident in front of her.

Dale ran to the closest bathroom he could find while Grevon was in the living room trying to keep himself warm by looking for a jacket he could wear on his human body. Larus tried to roll himself into the bathroom so he could talk to Dale, but the door closed before he could get himself into the bathroom.

A few minutes went by when Dale came out of the bathroom and found Larus waiting for him outside the bathroom door. As Dale was looking at Larus, he said to himself _now might be a good time to ask him if the small sock piece I found would be good enough to keep him warm for the winter_. "Would this work for you Larus?" Dale asked in a relieved tone.

"That would be perfect, but I'm not cold at all. I have radiating heat in my body, which keeps me warm even the coldest conditions like this cold weather you humans have here on Earth" Larus replied as soon as he saw the small sock piece in Dale's hand.

Both Larus and Dale went to the living room and saw that Grevon was covered with the blanket Dale's mother put on his human body. Even though Grevon's human face wasn't covered by the blanket, Grevon was still covered from head to toe under the blanket Dale's mother got for him from the hallway closet.

A few hours went by and Grevon went outside Dale's house, changed back into dragon form, laid his body down, rested his head on his arms and wrapped his tail around himself. Dale's mother went to the hallway closet to get more blankets for Grevon while Dale and Larus were looking at the computer. When Dale's mother put the blankets on Grevon, he thanked Dale's mother and waited a few minutes to get use to sleeping with the blankets that covered him from head to tail. When Dale and Larus saw Grevon getting use to sleeping with the blankets that were on top of him, they went into Dale's bedroom and climbed into Dale's bed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Best day ever**

The sun rose the very next morning when Grevon woke up and saw scores of presents under the Christmas tree. He wanted to ask Dale about the presents, but he didn't want to wake him up. Grevon just looked into the master bedroom and saw Dale's mother putting on a purple robe.

"I just saw scores of presents under the Christmas tree and I was just wondering why do you have so many of them under your tree?" Grevon asked in a curious tone.

As Dale's mother was telling Grevon about Christmas, Dale woke up and came into the master bedroom.

"When are we going downstairs to open the presents mom?" Dale asked as he was jumping up and down right in front of his mother and Grevon.

"As soon as Larus wakes up, we'll go downstairs and open the presents" Dale's mother replied.

"Why are you eager to open your presents Dale?" Grevon asked in a curious tone.

Dale was so excited to open his presents he wasn't able to answer Grevon's question. A few minutes went by when Dale calmed himself down from the excitement of Christmas.

"I'm always eager to open my presents when it's Christmas Grevon. Since this is your first time seeing me so eager to open my presents, I can just tell you that there are some presents under the Christmas tree with your name on them. I don't know if you'll like them since this is your first Christmas" Dale replied.

Dale went into his bedroom and saw that Larus was awake. When Larus was about to close himself into a ball, Dale grabbed him and ran downstairs to open presents while Grevon changed into human form and waited for Dale at the bottom of the stairs.

Grevon and Dale opened their presents and were shocked when they saw what they got for Christmas. After Dale was done opening his presents, he was so eager to find out what Larus got for Christmas since this was Larus' first Christmas on Earth.

"Would it be okay if I opened your presents for you Larus?" Dale asked in a somewhat polite tone.

"It would be great if you opened my presents for me Dale since I can't pull hard enough to get this paper off myself. Besides, I can't move my claws to rip the paper off the box anyway" Larus replied.

Grevon, Dale, Larus and the rest of Dale's family enjoyed the rest of Christmas by having a good time playing with their new Christmas gifts for a few hours and then having dinner at six o'clock that evening.

After Grevon, Larus, Dale and the rest of Dale's family was finished with the Christmas dinner, Dale grabbed Larus and went into his bedroom to have a good night sleep while Grevon went into dragon form, laid his body down, rested his head on his arms and wrapped his tail around him.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Grevon –** A noble, western dragon who has dark blue scales and lives with Dale and Larus. He experiences Christmas for the first time in human form when he opens his presents and in dragon form at the end of Christmas day (Grevon earned the shape shifting power at the end of 'Dragons in America 3: New Species'). Grevon is proud to be Dale's long time companion. He weighs 160,000 pounds, stands 16 feet tall and has an 80 foot wingspan. He can carry passengers who weigh up to 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers).

**Dale –** Grevon's long time companion who is finishing his first semester of college studying mythology and has decided to take a bowling class in his second semester of college. He gives Grevon and Larus a Christmas they'll never forget by making sure they're warm for the holidays.

**Larus –** Dale's new friend that believes in friendship and experiences Christmas for the first time in his life (he appeared on Earth during Thanksgiving). In battle, he's a western dragon who stands 22 feet tall with bright red scales, a weight of 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan.

* * *

(C) MMXI - Drago2009. All rights reserved. Download access denied


End file.
